


Little Teasing Games

by darling_pet



Category: Loki Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at a holiday party with Loki when the dessert table gives you a naughty idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Teasing Games

How nice of your friends to throw this lovely holiday party! The decorations are phenomenal and the food is absolutely divine. Add your handsome date to the list and this night could only be described as perfect. But tonight, you were feeling especially frisky with a desperate need of relieving the surging arousal you have for your man, your king, your _god_. 

Loki, looking impossibly delectable, remains seated in a lounge chair while you continue to explore the dessert table. It's when your eyes fall upon the chocolate fountain that you concoct a deliciously mischievous idea.

It was terribly lucky that everyone's backs were facing you with Loki in plain view. This would be fun. You knew full well that he was watching you, too. He was always watching you with those rich, green eyes of his. With two fingers you dip into the flowing fountain of chocolate, catching his toxic gaze. His eyes are glued to yours and seem to be teetering between begging for more and frustration. Breaking the eye contact for a moment, you tilt your head back and begin sucking on your fingers. Glancing back at Loki, his widened eyes only fuel your actions even more. That’s when you slowly and sensually lick the leftover traces of chocolate off your smiling lips, then give Loki a raised eyebrow as if to say, _So what are you gonna do about it?_

That was it. He looks around at the other guests, then hurriedly stands up and strides over to you. His stern expression made you laugh maniacally in your head. Gripping your wrist he hisses, “What do you think you're doing, _darling_?”

“Just having a little fun. You know I absolutely _love_ chocolate. Would you like some?” You say switching instantly from sultry temptress to innocent maiden. The sudden change in dispositions apparently drives him crazy. From past experiences you have come to know that not only does Loki enjoy your seductive and mischievous side, but it was also pretty obvious he loves fucking the ‘innocent’ side of you as well.

His head whips around in search for something. Then suddenly he yanks you, forcing you to follow him away from the dessert table and down the hallway. You are so pleased that your idea has apparently worked swimmingly. But now it seems like Loki has his own mission to fulfill.

Before you know what’s happening, Loki tows you into the bathroom and shoves you against the back of the door, hands gripping your hips.

“I do hope you know just exactly what you’ve gotten yourself into, my sweet,” he says into your ear. His breath is hot against your skin and the heat only makes you wilder.

“Oh, yes. And I can’t _wait_.”

Instantly Loki’s mouth attacks your neck and his tongue begins to slither beneath his kisses. The unintentional breathy moans that leave you echo across the room. You can hear the combination of heavy breathing and desperate noises from both Loki and yourself coming at you from all four corners of the room, surrounding you. Consuming you.

With one hand still gripping your hip, the other begins to move up your bare thigh, inching closer and closer to your throbbing center. Just wait until he realizes that-

“Ohhh, you naughty little minx,” Loki growls when he discovers that you are lacking undergarments beneath your skirt. He ghosts a long, slender finger along your sex which elicits an involuntary shiver from you. Your lashes flutter.

"You like this, don't you? You crave me inside you," Loki says and proceeds to stroke your wetted folds with his exceptionally talented fingers. "I can feel the truth, darling. Not even your body could lie to me."

Your hands reach for his raven coloured hair and slide your fingers through it, stopping to grab hold of the back of his neck. You need to hold on tight. His movements within you quicken and you feel you're at the brink of falling apart.

"Loki, please! I-"

"You what, darling? You _want_  me? You _need_  me?" he taunts.

You are so incredibly close to your breaking point, but in a split second, his glorious touch leaves you. The sheer anguish on your face from the loss of contact causes a wicked smile to curl on his lips. He brings his fingers, wet from your need of him, to his fiendish lips and mimicks your actions from earlier. Not. Fucking. Fair.

"Darling, you are a _delicacy_."

Your knees start to feel incapable of holding your weight. You may just fall over because this devil masquerading as a god will be your downfall every single time.

"Wow, I forgot how much of a tease you are," you say a little too breathlessly.

"You also seem to forget that you are the one who starts these little teasing games," Loki replies, moving in closer to you again. "But at least I know how to finish them."


End file.
